This invention relates to a method and means for dishwasher tub and support assembly.
A typical dishwasher comprises a tub having a washing compartment therein, and a base support on which the tub is mounted and supported. Various means have been provided for mounting the tub to the base support.
In order to improve the efficiency and quickness with which the tub may be mounted to the base support, it is desirable to minimize the number of fasteners such as screws or rivets utilized in the assembly process. It is also desirable to minimize the number of steps or movements which are necessary in order to assemble the two pieces together.